


A Mother's Wrath

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: BAMF Andersons, M/M, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s mixed race is brought up and the bullies find something else to tease him about. Blaine’s parents and Kurt are not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Wrath

For Blaine’s seventeenth birthday his Lola got him a nice workout jacket with the Philippines’s flag on the chest. For his entire life his grandparents lived next door and he constantly went over to eat homemade Filipino food or listen to their stories about living in their village.

When he opened that gift to see the bright red, white, and blue with that yellow sun he adored it. Wearing it made him feel closer to his family and he loved the way his Lola’s face would light up when she saw him in it.

“Aw man,” Blaine scowled as he pulled on the jacket after working out after school with the guys. “I think I might have pulled something.”

“Cool jacket!” Finn nodded towards him. “The…Philippines? Why do you have a Philippines jacket?”

“My mom is Filipino,” Blaine shrugged and took a swig from the water bottle.

“No way!” Puck looked him up at down. “Now I understand why you’re so short.”

“Rude!” Blaine laughed and threw a towel at him.

“Filipino?” One of the hockey players in from practice raised his eyebrows before grinning. “My grandpa told me about you people. Was your mom one of those mail order brides or something?”

“My parents met in college,” Blaine’s voice was tight as he broke the shocked silence that followed. “And that is incredibly racist.”

“Good cover,” He threw Blaine an exaggerated wink. “I know your daddy comes from money and…”

“Walk away dude,” Puck ground out. “Just walk away.”

The hockey player’s confident smirk flickered for a moment before he stalked away.

“Thanks,” Blaine muttered, still glaring at the door he had just left out of.

“What a jackass.”

“My great-grandfather died in the Bataan Death March. My grandparents came to this country with nothing and my mom fought hard to become a lawyer,” Blaine muttered. “I hate that the first thing people see is their…my….race.”

“Let us know if he bugs you again,” Finn clapped a hand on his shoulder.

The next day Blaine opened his locker to find it full of stuffed toy dogs covered in ketchup with a sign that read “We wanted to prepare your food for you.”

Kurt’s eyes widened when he saw it and his jaw clenched before he yanked them all out. Watching sadly, Blaine just stood there as toy after toy tumbled to the floor.

“Guess they got bored of the whole gay thing,” He sighed. “I knew they would find something else to tease me about.”

The worst was the week after.

Blaine walked through the hallways, trying desperately to go over the chemical equations for his chemistry quiz next period. He paused and realized that everyone was giggling and pointed at him.

“I only have two dollars on me,” One boy called out to him. “Can I get a first timer discount?”

Blaine blinked in surprise and stood still for a moment before hurrying to his locker with his head down. It took his brain a few seconds to process the huge poster on his locker and he let out a strangled gasp, the rushing in his ears drowning out the laughter all around him.

Someone had photoshopped his face onto a bridal lingerie model. Under the picture were the words “Sucky Sucky for Five Dorras. Anderson is Very Experienced.”

Horrified, he could barely make out Sam shoving through the crowd and ripping down the poster. Mike grabbed his elbow and yanked him through the laughing students and into the choir room.

Mr. Schue glanced up from his office where he was grading papers and stepped out.

“What’s going on?” As soon as he spoke all of the humiliation and anger overwhelmed Blaine and tears welled up in his eyes.

“Okay!” Sam jogged in, holding several of the posters. “I think I got all of them.”

“All of them?” Blaine’s voice cracked as Mr. Schue grabbed a poster to see what it was. “How many?”

“A…a few.”

“I’m going to talk to Figgins,” Their teacher’s face was hard and angry as he swept out of the room.

Blaine slumped into the nearest chair and covered his face with his hands.

“Do you want me to get Kurt?” Sam asked softly and Blaine nodded.

Little things were coming to his mind. His height he got from his mother. His skin color he got from his mother. His nose he got from his mother. His eye shape he got from his mother.

But he also got his work ethic from her. His positive outlook. His easy smile. His drive.

Everything that was good he got from his mother.

“Blaine?” He felt Kurt put a hand on his knee and lowered his shaky hands to see his boyfriend kneeling in front of him. “Are you okay?”

Blaine shook his head.

“I saw…them,” He had never heard his boyfriend so angry. “I’m going to kill them.”

“I want to go home,” Blaine whispered, wrapping his arms around himself as Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury hurried into the room.

“Blaine,” Their teacher started but he shook his head.

“I want to go home.”

“Okay,” Ms. Pillsbury gave him a reassuring smile. “I can give you an excused absence.”

“Figgins called your parents and they should be here soon,” Mr. Schue said softly. “We can meet them in his office.”

“Kurt are you coming?” Ms. Pillsbury glanced back at him and Kurt smiled, relieved that he was being included.

Blaine didn’t say a word as he waited for his parents but glanced up when they hurried in, furious looking.

“Mommy,” Blaine’s voice cracked as his mother pulled him into a tight hug, shushing him and rubbing his back.

“It’s okay baby boy,” She whispered into his ear.

“What is going on?” His father asked, eyes flashing. “There was a bullying incident?”

“These were placed around the school,” Figgins held up a poster and Blaine ducked his head, closing his eyes in shame. He heard both of his parents suck in a quick breath.

“What is being done?”

“Well…as there is no proof…”

“It’s the hockey team,” Blaine whispered. “I wore my jacket with the Philippines flag on it and one of them made a comment about mail order brides and stuff.”

“That isn’t really…”

“That isn’t proof?” His father snapped, eyes narrowing. “Some kid made racist remarks at him and you aren’t going to do anything.”

“Blaine isn’t fully…”

“Just because he’s mixed race it means no one can be racist to him?” His mother crossed her arms over her chest.

“Of course not…”

“So, you aren’t going to do anything about this?” She leaned forward, placing her hands on his desk. “You’re just going to let those boys get away with making not only racist but homophobic comments towards my son?”

“Mrs. Anderson…” Figgins had shrunk down in his seat.

“Before you say anything, know that my husband and I own a law firm and we will sue this school for child endangerment,” Blaine’s deep frown had evened out to almost a smirk as she spoke. “I’ve had to move my son once because bullying got so bad and I let him move to this school because he assured me…assured me…that he would be safe here.”

“Mrs…”

“Is our son safe here?” His father asked darkly and Figgins nodded quickly.

“This will be taken care of,” He promised.

“How?”

“Mrs. Anderson…”

“We are not leaving until this is figured out. I want a definitive answer,” She snapped.

“I am going to talk to the hockey coach and inform him of this incident. I will recommend that the boys responsible step forward or the whole team will be punished,” Figgins stuttered out. “I’ll schedule an assembly and create a harsher punishment for bullying.”

“Fine,” She leaned back. “We’re taking Blaine out for the next two days. Kurt too if his father agrees.”

“He will,” She gave Kurt a warm smile as Figgins nodded quickly.

“We’ll be in touch,” Mr. Anderson said sharply. “And if any more of those posters pop up…”

“They will not!”

“Good.”

Blaine and Kurt stood, walking past a stunned Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury.

“Mr. And Mrs. Anderson,” Mr. Schue said as soon as the door closed. “I just…I thought Figgins was going to wet himself.”

“He was putting my baby at risk,” Mrs. Anderson wrapped her arm around her son’s shoulder. “He’s lucky I didn’t punch him.”

“She would,” Mr. Anderson smiled warmly at his wife.

Kurt didn’t doubt for a moment that she would and it was a little impressive that a woman barely over five foot three inches could look so scary.

“Let’s go home,” She pulled Blaine’s face down for a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Can…” Blaine started and his father clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Kurt can come,” He reached over to squeeze Kurt’s shoulder.

“So Lola brought over turon this morning,” Mrs. Anderson smiled as they walked into the parking lot. “She was really excited.”

“Lola?” Kurt whispered next to him.

“My grandma,” Blaine gave him a smile.

“Okay,” Mr. Anderson unlocked their car. “So, we’ll meet you both a home?”

The drive was short and Blaine was grateful that Kurt was waiting for him in the driveway to hold his hand as they walked into the house.

“I can’t believe that principal,” Mrs. Anderson fumed as she placed a plate in front of them. “I want to rip off his…”

“Tara!” Mr. Anderson shook his head sharply and Blaine smiled as he reached for a turon.

“What is this?” Kurt asked, picking one up as well.

“It’s called turon,” Blaine said through a mouthful. “It’s basically bananas, jackfruit and brown sugar wrapped in a won ton wrapper and fried.”

Kurt took a bite and his eyes widened.

“I think I need like six of these,” He covered his mouth with his hand. “I don’t even care that they’re like a thousand calories.”

“Does that happen a lot?” Mr. Anderson asked, taking a seat next to Kurt on the couch. “The bullying?”

“I thought they had gotten bored,” Kurt sighed. “It’s not like we got spared the bullying that gay kids in Ohio get.”

“You told me that there was no bullying in your new school,” Mrs. Anderson said, staring at her son who shrugged.

“I didn’t want to worry you.”

“I worry about you all the time,” She gave him a soft smile. “It’s my job to worry about my babies. I worry that Cooper will get distracted by his reflection and get run over by a bus.”

Kurt snorted in laughter.

“Don’t laugh Kurt. Once he ran into a street sign and got a black eye,” Mr. Anderson chucked and sighed.

“But don’t hide that from us any more,” His mother tapped his chin. “If I hear that someone is messing with you I kick them in the testicles hard enough that they become internal okay?”

“Yes mom,” Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Now…we have to go back to work,” His father leaned forward to kiss him on the top of the head and clapped a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “I trust you two will behave?”

Both boys blushed red and nodded quickly.

“So…” Blaine said slowly when the front door closed behind his parents. “I’m sorry?”

“For what?” Kurt took a bite out of another turon.

“Sorry you have to deal with this shit,” He scowled. “When people find out I’m mixed race there are two reactions; teasing or creepy obsession. It’s like they pick out things and taunt me or they tell me how attractive they’ve always thought mixed race people were and how they want to marry someone who is a minority just so they can have beautiful babies. It kind of makes me feel like a collectable item or something…either way they just focus on my race. It would be so much easier if I were just fully white.”

“Hey,” Kurt leaned forward to kiss him. “I love that you’re half Filipino.”

“Really?”

“My family is Irish…or Scottish…or English…I’m not sure,” He shrugged. “The point is we have no culture. I love that your culture is part of you. It’s interesting and I love that you share it with me.”

“I’m worried that no one will hire me once I’m an actor because I wont look white or Asian enough,” Blaine whispered. “I’ve got like this weird combination and…”

“And you’re beautiful,” Kurt smiled. “I love how your eyes are almond shaped. They scrunch up when you smile and it’s just so adorable. It’s like your smile takes over your whole person. I love your hair, clearly from your mother, because it is so unique an I love how wild it get’s after we…you know…I know you’re self conscious about your nose but it is so cute. Your skin is like the color of warm honey. I’m sorry I ever tried to convince you to add more color because it’s lovely and I can’t stop touching it. ”

Kurt leaned forward to kiss him again.

“You are a stunning person inside and out. If the directors don’t see that than they are stupid,” Kurt stroked the side of his face.

“I love you,” Blaine smiled.

“I love you too,” Kurt grinned. “White side and Filipino side. Mostly because of these amazing snacks. Seriously. I’m so okay with you being Filipino if there is more turon.”

“Always,” Blaine giggled.


End file.
